Seven Days
by 1215rascal
Summary: Miles is tired, he needs a break from everything and everyone and returns to Germany his child hood home to see many changes. Franziska... engaged! TO WHO! And there's another man in the house too. Is this him or is it someone else? MxF -HIATUS-! R&R!
1. Three Weeks Ago

Seven Days

**Seven Days **

**3 Weeks ago**

There he was, his big figure seated on the small, tight airplane seat you would've thought that maybe he would be uncomfortable or something but if you looked into his deep gray eyes concentrating on the gray clouds outside the window you would that he didn't care squat about the seat. In fact, he didn't care squat about anything in that tight plane.

He didn't care about the food, he didn't care about the tall, blonde girl that was sitting next to him and who was obviously hitting on him. He didn't even bother to sleep during the whole ten hours in the plane. To be honest only God knows what he was thinking of. Judging by the way his eyes were so concentrated there could've only been one thing on this prosecutor's mind.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in 30 minutes." He heard the flight attendant while she was speaking through the microphone which was amplified throughout the whole cabin.

With that announcement, the light showing a picture of a fastened seatbelt sign showed and everyone was beginning their preparations for landing. Their seatbelts were fastened, their chairs erect, their trays folded back and their things all collected.

Now his expression changed. There was anxiety in his eyes. He looked out the window once again to see a body of water, the ocean, he saw yachts, cruise ships, fishing boats and he finally saw it. The land he called home for the longest time. The plane was going down now.

He gripped even tighter unto his seatbelt, as the plane was descending into the spot it was given only a few thousand feet away.

With that, a strange feeling occurred to him, the exact same feeling that you get when you feel a roller coaster is about to drop.

The airplane zoomed to the ground. He heard the releasing of the wheels from underneath the plane and only a few moments later, the wheels hit the ground and the airplane stopped.

When the captain gave his final words he stood up, grabbed his bags and he was on is way out of the plane.

The giant dome shaped airport was filled all different people coming and leaving.

It was full of laughter, joy sadness and tears, the very predictable things to expect from an airport. He was done with the immigration process and heading towards the waiting area.

When he got there he saw an old, frail, skinny man in what looked like a bellboy's costume holding up a sign with the words 'Miles Edgeworth' on it. He let out one of those familiar, devious smiles and headed towards the man.

"Fabian." He said confidently.

"Hello sir Edgeworth, welcome back to Germany!"

"Thank you. So how have things been in the Von Karma household?"

"Oh nothing much has changed... however, there is something you might want to know sir Edgeworth." He said with a worrisome look.

"What is that Fabian?" said Miles, quite confused.

"Well... it's about madam Von Karma sir."

Fabian has worked in the Von Karma mansion for as long as Miles can remember. He knew everything about anything that happened there, and Miles' closes thing to a he could ever have after his father... well... and he knew very well about his feelings for a certain female growing up.

"What is this about Franziska?"

"Well you see..."

Their discussion was interrupted by the ringing of Fabian's cell phone. Fabian grabbed his phone from put of his pocket and pressed the small green button.

"Hello, master Von Karma?"

From what Miles heard it was the angry chatters of the famous Manfred Von Karma. (I mean, who other 'Master Von Karma' do you know?!)

"Yes sir, sir Edgeworth is – no sir he just – yes sir, were on our way.

"I'm sorry we cannot continue our conversation right now sir Edgeworth but we must be off to the car, master Von Karma is expecting you."

Miles couldn't fight with Manfred or toy with his patience in that matter so instead of fighting all he did was nod.

When they exited the airport a sprawling black limo was waiting for them. Nothing was ever too grand for a Von Karma or someone like them, namely, Miles.

Sitting in the big leather seat just made Miles think more. Aside from the fact that he was comfortable for the first time in ten hours and that his stomach was grumbling like hell, he had other things in his mind. Like his decision to return to Germany.

Miles needed a break from the United States, from prosecuting and he needed a break from Phoenix Wright. He was wondering if it was the right decision to return to the Von Karma household after his poor trial and unfortunately error on defeating such a rookie! He was ashamed of himself. Knowing the Von Karma code: _PERFECTION!_ He as hesitant to go back since he was running away from his problems... No. He wasn't running away. He was just taking a break. And when he was ready to face Phoenix Wright once again, he will. But, there was another good reason for his return to Germany; to fulfill some unfinished business. :

He stared out the window as the limousine passed through houses, schools, people, taxis and all different kinds of things and then finally Fabian said:

"About madam Von Karma sir Edgeworth." Said Fabian hesitantly.

"Yes Fabian?"

"Well..."

Miles waited for his reply but instead, Fabian sighed and said; "Were here..."

Suddenly, men, younger men, (well, younger that Fabian atleast.) came rushing towards the limousine opening the trunk, grabbing Mile's bags, and of course, opening Miles' door.

"Come in sir Edgeworth, Master Von Karma is expecting you."

Miles nodded in thanks to the servant and headed up the cemented stairs and touched the newly polished door knob.

Before opening the door, he couldn't help but to look up and stare at the three story mansion. That tall brick mansion was where many of his memories were formed and this was where he experienced something that he never thought he would ever experience in his whole life: being a prosecutor. Something, he swore he would never do. But, being a prosecutor changed his life and his feelings for something and of course some one.

At first when he opened the door, he felt happy but then, he saw it...


	2. Day One

**A/N: **Hi guys! It's me! Well here it FINALLY is! Day One in the Seven Days story! I'm so so sorry about not putting this up WAY sooner but I don't know why this story is just so hard to write for!

**

* * *

**

**Day One **

I was sitting up on the large upholstered seat in front of the mahogany desk that I now shared with Franziska.

To my surprise, they had my desk done as a present when I returned. The repairman wasn't able to finish everything yet. And for that he surely got yell and slap from Franziska and her whip. So Franziska offered that I share desk with her first. The repairman said that since the desk was so badly beaten (no surprise since I've had it since I moved into this place when I was eleven and it was also Manfred von Karma's desk for a period of time) he would have it finished by the end of the month. But I don't think I'll be sticking around her for too long. Things are so crazy here. I just want to head back to the States and go back to work.

I was browsing through different airline schedules for the next plane out of Germany and back home. Finally I found an opening but it's not until the end of the week. But I think I can survive that. I mean I have survived living in this house, for three weeks seeing _them_ everywhere I turned.

"Manfred! Manfred!" her voice echoed around the house. No mistaking, Franziska was close. And soon her footsteps were getting louder and louder and so was her already booming voice. I minimized the window, gave a huge sigh and waited for Franziska to open the door and show herself. And in about half a second I could hear the knob on the door turning and in she came.

"Miles." She said, quite exasperated and obviously quite disappointed.

"Franziska." I said ignoring her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning Miles Edgeworth." She said, "Have you seen Manfred?"

"Nope." I said as I stared at the clock on the bottom right side of the computer desktop. "It's only eight. He's probably asleep."

Franziska groaned, grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my chair. "Come with me Miles." Said Franziska.

_Like I had a choice._

"There's a slight problem."

My eyes widened as I tried to keep up with my almost running 'big sister'.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"You'll see."

We ran through the hallway until we got to the last door in the entire floor. Franziska let go of my wrist and banged on the door.

"Manfred! Manfred! Wake up!" she said practically yelling. Soon we heard the creak of the door and a tall man standing right in front of them. He has short spiky blond hair and aquamarine eyes that resembled Franziska's and high cheekbones as well.

"What is it Franzy?" He said, tightening the dark blue robe wrapped around his body to cover his obvious crimson plaid pajamas.

Franziska pushed him aside walked into the room and grabbed the TV remote on Manfred's king sized bed.

While Franziska was browsing through the channels Manfred looked at me with confusion.

"Miles."

"Manfred." I said as I nodded at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He said, opening the door some more so I could come in. To be honest I was quite in shock, Manfred had never let me in his room before. "Do you know what's wrong with Franziska."

I shook my head.

Manfred smiled and let out a small giggle, "She just dragged you into this didn't she?"

I nodded trying to look solemn, but a small grin escaped my lips. "I think so."

This was the first time Manfred and I shared a giggle or anything at all like that.

"Manfred!" Franziska shouted once again. We looked at her as she gestured him to go nearer to the TV. I followed soon after.

I glanced at the TV to see "The Law" showing. I snarled quietly and rolled my eyes. I hated that show. It was a show that featured the best of the best prosecutors, defense attorneys and the most unusual cases. Miles was mentioned in this show more than once, so was Franziska, Phoenix Wright and the late Manfred von Karma. But today, it was different they were talking about a brand new discovery.

"_Manfred von Karma Jr.!" _The host Jasmine exclaimed, _"A.K.A: James Lefroy" _

"_James Lefroy?!" _exclaimed the other host who's name escapes me. _"You mean head prosecutor James Lefroy??" _

"_That's the one!" _Jasmine said, _"Yesterday, we caught prodigy prosecutor Franziska von Karma meeting with 'James Lefroy' and here's what was caught on tape." _

Then, a video clip played of Franziska and Manfred talking to each other at the parking lot of the prosecutors office.

"_Manfred von Karma Jr.! If your late again tonight I swear…" _

"_Don't worry Franziska, I won't be late tonight I promise. And besides, Miles is here anyway, I thought you two were going to have dinner tonight?" _

"_We are but what about… you know… who's going to cover for me?" _

"_You didn't tell him did you?" _

"_Franzy…" _

"_Please Manfred?" _

"_Ok fine, leave it to me little sis." _

"_Thanks Manfred."_

The video clip ended with Franziska hugging Manfred. I blinked and looked at it the video clip again. Franziska was actually _hugging _someone. I mean, she even refused to hug her father during his final breath. Unbelievable.

But I couldn't argue with what was said in the tape. It was true that Franziska went to the prosecutor's office to ask help from Manfred because he didn't want _him_ to feel jealous because Franziska and I went out last night.

"_That's right everybody. Manfred von Karma has a son!" _

"_Where has he been all this time Jasmine?" _

"_From what we've heard Manfred Jr. ran away from home. Not wanting anything to do with is mother and father because he didn't like the way his father lived." _

"_That boy's got guts. And looks too." _

"_Mhm. He died his hair just so he wouldn't be recognized with the trade mark von Karma ice blue hair." _

"_Smart boy." _

"_Indeed." _

"_And we also have report that prosecutor Miles Edgeworth is back in Germany!" _

"_Well, now that Manfred's gone, Miles does have a reason to return." _

Franziska closed the plasma TV screen and paced around frantically.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, "I knew I shouldn't have said your name out loud like that."

"Franzy it's okay." Said Manfred trying to console his sister. He put his arm around her shoulders. Franziska looked up at him and he smiled. "You said so yourself that the world would have to know sooner or later that the eldest von Karma has returned."

"I suppose so."

I looked at them talking. Franziska has changed so much since her father's death. Sure when it comes to court she's still the same. Stern and as sharp as a tack, but I mean outside of court. She's been so much more relaxed and she's not like she used to be. Always so cool and collected because that's what her father expected of her. No with her father gone I think Franziska is showing who was locked inside that rock solid exterior. Someone nice and vulnerable just like any other human being. And I think it also is partially Manfred's doing.

It was true that Manfred ran away from home ran away from home because he didn't like that way the late Manfred von Karma lived life. And he was different. He had quite a good record as a prosecutor but he wasn't perfect. He was a good man, caring for Franziska was his top priority now. Feeling guilty for not being there all these years. As for Franziska's older sister, Manfred had already visited them and visits them quite often but he decided to stay with Franziska because he had the von Karma household all to himself.

It was really quite the shock when I first met him…

* * *

_And then he saw it… _

_Well specifically him. Miles saw Franziska seated with him, Manfred von Karma Jr. But Miles didn't know it was him yet. _

"_Miles!" Franziska said, practically jumping out of her seat to greet me. "Welcome back!" at that statement my mouth involuntarily opened. A greeting!? Wow. That was new. Has it really been that long since I've visited?_

_Behind Franziska stood Manfred, smiling at me as if an old friend. I avoided eye contact with him while talking to Franziska. But then he soon nudged Franziska's shoulder. _

"_Oh right. Miles this is my brother Manfred von Karma jr." _

"_Nice to finally meet you Miles." He said holding out his hand. _

"_Nice to meet you too Manfred." _

* * *

And the rest was history. But Manfred himself wasn't the reason why Miles wanted to go home so badly. It's what he _did. _

Finally Franziska was calmed down and she and Manfred were just relaxing.

"Now who's up for some breakfast?"

"Actually Manfred, I think I'm going to skip breakfast today. I'm going for a walk." I said. Manfred and Franziska both looked at me with confusion but I ignored their glares and headed downstairs. I grabbed my coat from the coat rack.

I was just about to open the door until the doorknob turned and in a split second a man stood in front of me. He was a few inches shorter than me and very fit. He had short chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes. His mouth curved into a slight grin.

"Miles." He said cheerfully.

"Gabriel." I said and nodded as a gesture. "Excuse me." Gabriel moved aside so I can exit the house. I needed sometime to think and now with Gabriel in the house it would be best for me to step out.

There was a cool autumn breeze in the air as orange red and yellow leaves flew of the trees.

The smell of fresh air pervaded the place, I took a deep breath to relax myself.

Gabriel Prince… I hated that man.

Don't get me wrong Gabriel is a good man, it's just that his place in the von Karma household was what I hated. He was Franziska's… dare I say it… _fiancé. _Yes, Franziska was engaged, to Gabriel Prince. But it wasn't for love. Franziska made that clear. Always trying to get away from Gabriel. According to her though Gabriel was a nice guy and very sweet, he wouldn't leave her alone. She had no doubts that Gabriel would make a good husband she told him once but he was just suffocating her!

Nope, it wasn't for love. Well, not technically. It was Manfred who set all of this up. Manfred claimed that by doing this he would prove to be a good big brother. As much as Franziska contradicts him he won't listen. He only smiles at her and says "You'll thank me later."

This was the reason why I didn't want to stick around any longer. With Franziska wedding only two weeks away I didn't want to stand there getting my heart stabbed.

But right now, I didn't want to think about it. I was tired, restless I just felt like a little kid who wanted to run away because he felt like it was the end of the world.

I was on my way to the park to get some of the hot soup that they normally sold on cold windy days like this that was the best solutions and it would some what calm down my nerves too.

But these nerves never got out of my head. I have never told Franziska any of this. Not even Fabian knows what I think about it. Though I'm certain Fabian already senses it. For the sake of Franziska, because I see her struggling, that woman hated change. And so much has been happening. You can tell that she was trying to keep her rock solid exterior with all the changes that Manfred has made. What confused me was why she was so afraid of standing up to Manfred. So I keep my feeling less exterior just to help Franziska. To show her that I haven't changed… _that _much over that years.

I notice her always shudder when Manfred put his arm around her and she even twitched at the sound of getting my desk redone. Yes, it's only very small changes but I had a feeling there was more to that than just not wanting change. But I didn't know.

I was feeling a lot better now that my thoughts were being cleared or more understood. As I neared the soup stand I noticed a tall woman near by, she had lightly tanned skin, caramel hair with some blonde highlights that was curled to perfection. And an overly perfect oblong face, I knew this woman. I had to run! I had to run before it was too late!

"Oh EDGEY-POO!"

Too late.

I shuddered a little then, trying to ignore the person calling me, my pace hastened.

"EDGEY-POO! EDGEY-POO!"

She was right behind me I could feel it. But I didn't give up. I could run because well it would be rude and I couldn't make an excuse like I was out for a morning jog since. Judging by my crimson suit and dress shoes it wasn't a very convincing jogging outfit. So I walked, as quickly as I can without looking like I wanted to lose her.

Unfortunately, she caught up, dug her nails into my shoulder to slow me down and then went in front of me.

"Edgey-poo! So good to see you!"

"Ahh… Rita, what a coincidence." I shuddered just saying her name. She was another reason why I just wanted to get out of here. She was a nuisance. And if you still haven't guessed her family name, it's OLDBAG! Yes, the niece of crazy lady Wendy Oldbag. She was the woman I was talking about that was flirting with me in the plane. I thought she was blonde, but apparently not. Although I have to admit she was very pretty, she was just as bad as her aunt was. Even worse, I'm afraid.

"So Edgey-poo were you here to get some soup too."

"Actually no." I lied, my stomach growling quietly. "I'm just out for a stroll."

"Oh that's a shame. I would love to join you."

_Please no, please no, PLEASE NO! _

"But I already ordered my soup."

"Well, that's too bad Rita. Well I'll go now."

"BYE EDGEY-POO!"

I spent the rest of the day out of the von Karma mansion. Not wanting to go back until I felt like I could walk no more. I ate lunch alone in the mall and had an early dinner in the soup stand in the park when the coast was clear of Rita.

When I arrived back, Franziska and Gabriel were seated in the couch, holding hands but obviously indifferent about it and were clearly uncomfortable with it.

"Edgeworth!" Manfred called when I came in, "Where have you been all day?"

"Just out and about Manfred."

"Well, have a seat then Miles." Gabriel told me, "We were just talking."

I nodded and sat to the left of Franziska without making eye contact with her.

Oh, I see what he meant now. I can see the challenge underneath those greedy eyes. (Did I mention that he was only marrying Franziska for the money that Manfred was offering?) He wanted a challenge. I'll give him a challenge. It was quite obvious that Gabriel wanted to win Franziska's heart for the money. But I still had a chance.

**CHALLENGE OF THE DAY: **Getting on Franziska's good side.

In reality I already was in her good side as her 'little brother' but not as, well…

"So Franziska," Gabriel started, "You want to go out tonight, go visit a bar or something?"

"That sounds fun Gabriel but I don't think it's good for a prosecutor like me to get hung over."

"Alright then, why don't we go out and pick up our rings tonight?"

"Umm…"

"Go ahead Franziska, it's still early" Manfred insisted. Eyeing me as if I would make a contradiction. But what was I supposed to say to that? "What do you think Miles?"

"I don't know it's pretty cold out tonight. And I don't think Franziska would enjoy getting those falling leaves on her head."

"She could wear a hat." Said Gabriel.

"True. But speaking of leaves. Excuse me." I said, getting up from the couch and heading upstairs. There were leaves in my suit!

I raced to my room, went into the bathroom and change into a more casual style. A plain red t-shirt and some old blue jeans, clothes I didn't normally wear, they were just sitting there most of the time unless I felt like stripping down from my usual formal self. Which was rare. Then, suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Franziska entered the room her tough exterior disappeared and she was the Franziska I knew again.

"Franziska."

"Well, well, Miles Edgeworth, this is a side of you that I haven't seen in what? Ten years?"

"Well, I couldn't waste my other suit just for a few hours left in the night. So, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from getting those rings. Thankfully, Gabriel has already left."

"No problem I suppose." I said smirking, "So how was it?"

"The worst so far!" exclaimed Franziska, "That man is just such a nuisance. Nice I mean, he is a gentleman but he just doesn't get a clue. Or a big red sign that says 'Leave me alone' for that matter."

"Well, he is very greedy. I guess when it comes to you too."

"What?" she said, her voice stiff.

"That didn't come out right."

"Apparently not. Know this Miles Edgeworth, Gabriel may be a lot of things but calling him greedy is the draw line! Manfred would never allow me to marry someone like that. _I _wouldn't allow my self you marry someone like that."

She said storming out of my room and banged the door shut.

I guess it was quite clear what the score was:

Gabriel: 1

Miles: 0

* * *

A/N: Okay well that's it from me... for now /:) well I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always loved :) thanks so much for your patience with this and hopefully the next chapter won't take as long :D Signing out~

- rascal

P.S.- And just to make things clear Gabriel NOT related whatsoever to Dustin Prince (Phoenix Wright: Justice for All)


	3. Day Two

A/N: This is probably running through your mind right now: OMG IT LIVES! =)) well, yes, it lives! I'm sorry, I had this written a long time ago but I lost my USB in the middle of the year and then school started to get hellish so yeah, I didn't have the chance :D I bet you all wanna kill me right now I wouldn't blame you if you did but I'm really really really SORRY! I hope this freakishly long chapter will make it up to you. :)

**

* * *

**

**Day Two**

I sat up from my bed and stretched my arms; I looked across from where I was sitting to check the digital clock sitting on the side desk. It was a little passed midnight and though my body was exhausted from walking around and running away from Rita as well, there were so many things running through my head that just wouldn't be left alone. To be specific, my little fight with Franziska. I shook my head, turned on the lights and headed to the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror, my skin was so pale and my eye bags were deep. These past three weeks have really put its toll on me. I really haven't been able to sleep I think I even slept more peacefully when I had a court session with Wright the upcoming day. Just thinking that Franziska would be married in just a short amount of time frightened me.

But I think the other thing that frightened was the fact that I cared so much about her. At first, I thought it was my brotherly instinct kicking in but then I realized that brother's don't want to stab his sister's fiancé with a knife and take her away from him, a brother would accept that his sister was getting married and smile and _stay_ for the wedding.

I guess I should've realized a long time ago that that wasn't the case but I guess I overlooked it, I guess I was in denial. I guess I didn't want to say to my self, I was in love with Franziska von Karma. I came back to Germany just to tell her and hope that she would feel the same way about me. But I know now that there is no hope for that. I sighed and sat on top of my bed again, groaning.

"Edgeworth?" I heard a voice from the other side of the door, very soon after there was a knock. I stood from my spot in the bed and opened the door revealing Manfred von Karma Jr. in his navy blue pajamas and a glass of milk in his left hand.

"Manfred." I said to him, still a little confused.

"What are you doing up at this hour Edgeworth?"

"I could ask the same to you Manfred."

"Then I would tell you that I woke up craving for a glass of milk." He said confidently, "And your excuse is?"

"Couldn't sleep, just thinking about things." I said to him.

"Oh, you mean your little fight with Franzy last night? Yeah that seemed to leave you in quite the shock." He said casually sipping his milk leaving a small milk mustache above his lip.

I shot a look at him, wondering how he would know about my argument with Franziska.

He knew right away what I was thinking; "I was heading upstairs to get a sweater and I overheard you two talking then suddenly I heard Franziska shouting. I couldn't help but overhearing. I'm sorry Edgeworth, I didn't mean to eavesdrop.

I just simply nodded at him, I hated eavesdroppers, they were the worst, but I couldn't get mad at Manfred or else Franziska will never forgive me.

"But you are right about Gabe he is quite the greedy man. But, I think Franziska will overcome that aspect once they're married I mean, I don't think that she's traumatized by greed is she?"

That's where Manfred was wrong, that was the main reason why Franziska hated greedy men, because she did have a traumatizing experience with greedy people. For one there was here father, his want for power and for a perfect streak but that's not what led her to hating greedy people, she just had to love her father. It was someone by the name of David Muller

David Muller was a prosecutor before, aiming for the spot of Manfred von Karma, he wanted to be just like him, perfect. But the thing with Muller was that he was just so easy to beat. Rookie defense attorneys could beat him just like that and after Leah Becker, the most hopeless defense attorney who ever walked the earth beat him, he became crazy, wanting power and position and money. He started stealing money from the Criminal Affairs and cheating his way to the top by using forged evidence and faking witnesses. But he still wasn't as good as Manfred von Karma and so he was impatient with him. So he went for something drastic. He tried to steal something from Manfred that could never be replaced. Franziska.

Though we never really spoke of it, Franziska was 12 and I was 19 then and she and I accompanied her father to the prosecutor's office because the late Manfred von Karma was showing us the ropes because both Franziska and I would be prosecutors the following year. And Franziska needed to use the bathroom but after about 10 minutes she hadn't returned to me or to Manfred and so they got suspicious and asked Manfred's assistant to go in after her and she told Manfred that she was no where to be seen.

"_Sir!" called Eunice, "Ms. Von Karma isn't in the bathroom!" _

_Manfred's eyes grew large and he banged his heavy hand on the table. "CALL CRIMINAL AFFAIRS RIGHT AWAY!" _

_I looked at Manfred, his eyes bulging, his face turning a fiery red and his expression coming from slightly angry (as it always is) to out of this world furious. Though Manfred was obsessed with perfection he was still a father. He still cared for his children even though he didn't show it all the time. _

_I wondering why Manfred was so alarmed about Franziska, she could take care of herself she probably went around exploring. But then again it wasn't like Franziska to go around without asking permission first. But then I realized what was wrong the other day, Manfred had mentions to me that there were rumors spreading that David was planning on kidnapping Franziska so to blackmail Manfred into giving him the highest position. _

_Now that I knew what was going on, I ran out of Manfred's office and looked for the office of David Muller, just to find it locked. The alarm rang and everyone was scrambling around the prosecutor's office. I looked around looking for something I can use to open the door but when there was nothing in sight I put my broad shoulders to good use and jacked down that door. _

_Low and behold David Muller was there standing in front of a small girl tied up in ropes and her mouth covered with a tie. She was squirming helplessly. I looked at the stout man with the hideous over comb and peanut butter covering the torso of his suit. _

"_LET HER GO!" I screamed as he turned around with a gun in his hand. But before he could pull the trigger I ducked and the bullet hit the glass. Which sounded through the whole floor in the prosecutor's office and within minutes police men were surrounding him. _

"_Drop the gun!" one police man said. _

"_Put your hands up!" said another with a 45-calliber gun in his hand. _

_I moved back seeing how frightened David was but I had no pity for him, he almost killed Franziska, he almost killed _me._ He didn't deserve any mercy. _

_A police man nudged me, I turned to him and he whispered; "Get the girl." _

_I nodded at him and immediately untied Franziska and ran out side with her. Once we got out side Franziska's grip didn't loosen on my shirt, she was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were filling up with tears. _

"_Bring her home." Manfred commanded and we bolted out of the prosecutor's office. I led Franziska into my bright red sports car and we rushed home. Franziska was in the back seat shivering and I couldn't help but feel so bad for her. Her hair was a mess, there was some blood coming out of her right hand and her blouse was torn in the bottom. _

_Once we got home I helped her out of the car and she was hugging me tightly. If it were any other instance in the world, I would've teased her right then and there but then I knew that she was really scared and the best thing to do was keep quiet and hug her back. _

"Yeah, that would be ridiculous Manfred." I said to him, I know I should've told Manfred about that incident but it's not for me to decide to tell about Franziska and the time when she was weak, she never liked to speak of it. But I remember clearly the next day, the late Manfred von Karma told Franziska that David got fired and was sent to a mental hospital and she was back to her old self but ever since then, greedy people were people she didn't want to entertain herself with. Even her clients, if they are greedy then she will not accept the case.

Though it may seem that Franziska is quite greedy herself, when it comes to power it's just to cover her true feelings. She's a strong woman and I admire her for that.

"Well let's try to get some shut eye why don't we eh Edgeworth?" he said patting me on the back.

"Yeah." I said indifferently.

"See you in the morning Edgeworth!"

Manfred then stood up and shut the door and I was once again sitting there, trying to sort out my thoughts. Eventually I gave up and tried to get some sleep which help for while until my alarm rang and I was forced to get up and get dressed.

Once I went down the stairs I saw Franziska seated alone on the kitchen table browsing through the newspaper. I walked down the stairs casually hoping that Franziska wouldn't notice him and he would slip into the kitchen and disappear through the back door. But that wasn't going to happen because the moment he stepped on the carpet on the first floor Franziska put down her newspaper and stared at me.

"Good morning Miles Edgeworth." She said coolly not making any eye contact.

"Good Morning Franziska." I said and I inched myself towards the kitchen table. I sat on my usual seat which was right beside her. Which made it more awkward, once I was seated Franziska cleared her throat and went back to her paper.

"There's been murder." She said bluntly.

"Really?" I said, "Who's the victim?"

"A school girl. Violet Hoffmann." She said, "Trial is tomorrow."

"Are you prosecuting?"

"I don't know yet. But I wouldn't be surprised if I was."

I nodded at her and it turned silent once again. I cleared my throat, I straightened my ascot anything to make this scenario less awkward I was just about to give up and go up to the office until I heard the newspaper being plopped down.

"Miles Edgeworth." She called.

I turned to her with a curious look, "Yes?"

"I… apologize for last night." She said

"I should be the one apologizing—"

"I'm not yet done." She said holding her whip up, but resisting the urge to hit me with it. "I overreacted last night and I know that you didn't say it on purpose."

I nodded at her.

"Truce Miles Edgeworth?" she said holding out her black leather glove covered hand at me.

"Truce." I said, I small smile escaping my lips. And I shook her hand.

Fabian came in with two plates of food, both contained two slices of French toast, scrambled eggs, a small plate of jam and two strips of bacon.

"Is Gabriel coming this morning?" I asked her as we got ready to dig into our meals.

"I don't know." She said, "Hope he doesn't though."

"He probably will." I told her, holding the butter knife.

"Hm." She said getting a piece of her scrambled eggs.

And at the very moment, the doorbell rang and Gabriel entered the von Karma household. "Morning!" he called to us on the table.

Neither Franziska and I said a word because Gabriel came towards us, first shaking my hand and then giving Franziska a peck on her cheek which made Franziska shudder. I looked at her with a knowing stare but she just ignored me. Gabe sat down and Fabian came in with another plate that had the same contents.

"Thanks Fabian." He said cheerfully.

As I was halfway through my meal I could hear footsteps going down the stairs, I looked up to see Manfred smiling happy to see Gabe seated on the table.

"Gabe!" he exclaimed and patted him on the back before sitting down and receiving his plate of food. "So…"

I knew where this was going Manfred is going to ask about wedding plans and Franziska is going to fake a smile and say that she'd rather enjoy her meal and etc. That's always how it went every morning but Manfred would push on with the topic and Gabe would end up talking.

Then suddenly I heard a ringing sound, I turned to see the phone ringing which is my chance of escaping this conversation, I was about to stand and pick it up when I saw Fabian heading that way as well, so I cleared my throat and Fabian looked at me and automatically knew what I intended to do and stepped aside from the phone.

"I'll get it." I said, stood from my seat and reached for the phone. "Hello, von Karma house hold, Miles Edgeworth speaking."

"Miles!" the high soprano voice exclaimed from the other side of the line. "It's been a while!"

"Jasmine." I said, "It's good to hear your voice again. You've come to tell Franziska about the trial tomorrow I'm presuming?"

"What else? Has she been expecting it?"

"Mhm." I said, "Wait a moment, I'll go get her."

I moved the phone away from my ear and looked at the kitchen table, Franziska was practically ready to get off her seat.

"Franziska, its Jasmine."

She stood from her seat obviously grateful for her assistant's call. "Hello?"

I went back to my seat and I found myself thinking about Jasmine. It's been years since I last saw her she's been working with Franziska since she started her career as a prosecutor. Around 28 by now, from what I remembered she had curly chocolate brown hair and periwinkle eyes. She had a very slender body, her skin was light and she had a complexion of cream and roses. But last I saw her, she hand braces. Hopefully they were removed by now.

Franziska put down the phone and went back to the table just grab her whip, "I've been called for court tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Manfred, obviously knowing nothing about the murder yesterday. "Who was killed?"

Franziska passed the newspaper to her brother and then looked towards me. "Miles Edgeworth, would you help me get some evidence?"

"Sure." I said, shocked at her out of the blue invitation.

"Then we leave in half an hour." She said, "You're driving."

I nodded and finished my breakfast.

"Franzy," Manfred called, "Maybe Gabe here can help you find some evidence. I mean he is more than qualified for the job."

Oh, did I forget to mention? Gabriel Prince here is British Intelligence, one of the top agents no doubt. Apparently he helps Franziska once in a while on her cases. Which she lost because the evidence she received proved the suspect not guilty instead of guilty, and so Franziska hated it when Gabriel would help her with investigations.

"Yeah, I don't have much to do today." He said ever so innocently.

Franziska looked at me as if saying that she didn't want Gabriel to be with her today. In fact she hated his presence when she was working it agitated her. Sort if like how Gumshoe agitated her during her cases in America.

"I don't think it's really necessary. Miles Edgeworth will be enough help Manfred." She said.

"Nonsense, Gabe would be great help and I would like to visit the crime scene my self. Come, let's all go."

This is when I realized where this was going;

**CHALLENGE OF THE DAY: **Help Franziska get the evidence she needed.

Franziska and I rode on the midnight blue Porsche parked right in front of the Mansion while Manfred and Gabe followed us in Gabe's forest green range rover.

"Manfred!" Franziska called before going into the front seat of the car, "Come to my office first. We have to discuss the flow first."

"It's a waste of time Franzy, we'll go ahead the crime scene. See you there!"

"Manfred--!" she exclaimed but it was too late. Gabriel and Manfred already drove off.

Franziska plopped herself down onto the chair and tried to straighten the creases on her skirt.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed obviously agitated by what Manfred did to her. Franziska was supposed to be calling the shots, not Manfred. I've known Franziska long enough to know that when she was in charge it was best to let her do what she wants. "Let's go Miles Edgeworth! I don't want Gabe being in a crime scene too long."

I drove as quickly as I could to the prosecutor's office and Franziska directed me to her parking spot and standing in the sidewalk near her parking spot, two women. One I recognized a no one else but Jasmine Wagner. She looked exactly as I remembered her except the braces were gone and I noticed that her slender body was no longer that slender for there was a baby bump. And next to her was a woman that I didn't notice at all. A very short woman with broad shoulders and very pale skin, her raven black hair was in a boy cut and she had deep eye bags, and a worried look on her face.

We got out of the car and Jasmine opened her arms and I hugged her. "How are you Miles?"

"Pretty good." I said "I see you've been busy" directing my glance to her abdomen. "When did you get married?"

"About a year ago." She said her face blushing.

"Well, my belated congratulations." I said.

"Thank you." She said, "Miles this is Anika Becker, she's the detective in this case."

"Pleasure to meet you Anika." I said holding out my hand but all she did was force a smile and nod.

"Poor girl, she hasn't slept yet, working in the crime scene all night."

"Let's hurry it up now Jasmine!" called Fraziska striding towards the elevator, I need to get to the crime scene as soon as possible.

We hopped into the elevator and Anika pressed the number 24 indicating Franziska's office to be on the 24th floor.

"Tell me what's been happening Anika."

"Right." She said fidgeting, "The girl Violet was murdered by a single bullet to the head. She's 12 years old and apparently on her way to see her mother who works in the Police Department."

"Suspect?"

"Her mother. Maria Fischer."

"Wait." I interrupted, "Her mother's name is Fischer yet her surname is Hoffmann."

"Violet's parents are divorced she was living in the States with her father and gets to visit her mother every so often."

"I see." Said Franziska, "What made people think that this woman was the killer?"

"It was an accident. There was a criminal that was walking across the street near Violet and her mother was about to shoot him when the criminal ducked and Violet was hit."

"Who was the criminal?"

"John Leon. He's a robber."

"I remember him."

And as if just on cue, the elevator door opened to the 24th floor and off we were.

We hastily walked to her office, Franziska grabbed a tape recorder, a folder from her desk a pen and a small notebook.

"Close the door Miles Edgeworth." She said and I obliged. "I'm sure you know I'm quite flustered right now Miles Edgeworth."

I simply nodded, "That Gabriel Prince!" she said whipping her desk, "Sometimes I want to slash him with his whip until he runs away and never wants to see me again."

"Well, whether I like it or not, were going to have to go to that crime scene and investigate."

"Alright then. Let's go?"

"Just give me a moment to compose my self."

"Alright." I said twisting the doorknob, "I'll be right outside."

She nodded and I closed the door.

"Miles." I heard a voice call, I turned around to see Jasmine looking at him. "You two aren't leaving yet?"

"She said she needed a minute."

"She's been doing that a lot lately. She never used to do that before…"

"Before what?" I asked

"Gabriel. I still don't know understand why she would even agree to marry that man. I don't know how she could stand it."

"She said it's to make her brother happy."

"Hasn't she learned that she has to make herself happy and not the people around her? It's her life."

"Franziska and I weren't raised that way. We were raised for…"

"Perfection." We said together.

"I know." Said Jasmine, "Well, I'm glad that you came back Miles. She's been a lot calmer since you came home."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mhm, she's been hitting her furniture less and her countenance became more pleasant."

"That's good to hear."

The door opened revealing Franziska, her cheeks were flushed and her whip seemed wearied out, which was good.

"Let's go Miles Edgeworth." She said grabbing me by the wrist.

"Anika already left for the crime scene Franziska." Said Jasmine

"Good. Less ground to cover." She said, heading to the parking lot, and within moments we were in the parking lot. "I don't want that foolish fool to be foolishly fooling around my crime scene any longer."

We arrived to the corner of 3rd and 4th street where the murder took place. There was piece of rope in the middle of the pedestrians crossing road with blood spattered all around it.

"Wow. That must have been some blow." I said as we got out of the car.

"No surprise there. Shot in the head, she probably died of brain damage and blood loss." Said Franziska slamming the door.

"Franzy!" I heard a voice call, Manfred as running towards us, "You have to check all this evidence that Gabe found."

And just like that she disappeared and I was stuck investigating myself. I spotted Anika on a small table near the road and I walked towards here.

"Anika." I said, she turned and smiled, she seemed calmer than she did in the office, this was obviously her element, and she seemed to be confident of what she found around the crime scene.

"Oh, Miles, are you helping Franziska?" she asked.

"Hoping to be of some assistance." I said. "Do you have anything for me?"

"Depends what are you looking for?"

"Maybe an autopsy report, the gun, maybe even some of the belongings of the victim."

"Well, the autopsy report's right here," she said handing me a thing manila envelope and as for other things, there are in that small box there. I haven't really looked through them that well, I was handling the victim last night."

"Well, that can't be ignored. Do you mind?"

"No not at all." She said.

"Has Gabriel looked through these?"

"Are you kidding!?" she exclaimed, "He doesn't trust the evidence that I find. He only trusts his own. I mean he won't even trust the autopsy report! He's an idiot. I don't know why British Intelligence let him in."

"No wonder she keeps losing her cases." He said.

"Well, I have to go to the detention center right now I have to talk to the police down there. Hope you can find what you are looking for in the box Miles."

"Thanks Anika."

When Anika headed out I opened the manila envelope to reveal three sheets of paper one was a profile one the victim Violet Hoffmann, another was a profile of the suspect Maria Fischer and the last page was the actual autopsy report.

Victim: Violet Hoffmann

Age: 12 years old

Time of Death: Between 3:15- 3:30

Cause of death: Brain damage and loss of blood from bullet to the head

Well, Franziska was spot on about the cause of death but I wonder what else I could find here.

I opened the small box and laid it on top of the table. There were many things inside, including the bullet itself still covered in blood, the gun with a small note attached to it saying: has the finger prints of Maria and that the rifle markings match in rushed script. Another was the victim's cell phone which was off and the victim's sling bag.

I turned on the cell phone only to see there were 4 miss calls and 2 text messages all from her mother.

I opened one text message and it said:

Violet don't come down here yet. I had an emergency go back to the house I'll meet you there. Reply to me when you get this message.

While the other text said:

Violet, you haven't texted back. Are you ok? Please reply.

I think this mother is seriously guilty for killing her daughter but it was unintentionally done. There's no need for any other evidence needed.

"Honestly Gabriel Prince!" I heard Franziska exclaiming from the other side of the crime scene, "Your evidence is of no use you foolish fool! I'd rather speak to Anika about this instead."

"Franziska please." He said, practically begging, stupid idea, "Just listen to me."

"I'd rather not."

A small smile escaped my lips, it was amusing to see Gabriel begging like a sick little puppy. I was enjoying the moment staring at Gabriel groveling at the feet of Franiska, until I felt someone nudge me in the back.

"Hello again." It was Anika, "So how's it going?"

"I haven't really been able to look through all this stuff but it seems like all of this is enough to get the suspect guilty of murder."

"That's what I thought too." She said

"So what's making you so under confident about this evidence?"

"Gabriel. He always seems to find something that unlocks the truth and leads to the suspect to be not guilty."

"Ah."

"Well, at least Manfred left, Franziska can be as blunt as she wants to be with Gabriel.

"Hm." I said, "So why did Manfred leave?"

"He was called for a meeting in the prosecutor's office and he probably won't be coming back. Those meetings take forever."

"I know."

"Miles Edgeworth!" I turned to see Franziska coming towards me. Have you found anything helpful that may actually prove the suspect is guilty?"

"I think this is all you need, but the problem is if the defense attorney is amazing at bluffing."

"Hm, Anika, who is the defense attorney in the case tomorrow."

"Some rookie Franziska, his name's Laurice Schmidt."

"Well, as long as his name is not Phoenix Wright I'll be fine."

"But I do need to confirm something about this evidence." I said to them.

"What's that?" asked Anika.

"Do you mind if I open the bag?"

"Go right ahead."

I opened the bag to see nothing out of the ordinary, a wallet, some lip balm, a mirror and a small piece of paper folded into two.

I unfolded the piece of paper, and read aloud;

"Violet, come to the police station at around 3:30 and we can go out. Love you, mom"

"So the victim was called by her mother to go there," said Franziska

"But the mother had an emergency because a criminal was spotted."

"But how come Violet didn't see her mother about to shoot?" I asked

"She was too busy opening her cell phone and her mother was hiding to so to be seen by the criminal."

"And then she triggered her gun." Said Franziska

"And the criminal ducked." Said Anika

"And Violet was hit." I said.

"Well, It's getting late, I think it's time he headed back to the house."

"But what about a witness?"

"Don't worry about that Miles Edgeworth. That's all taken care of."

"Alright then." I said, "Let's go."

Franziska nodded at me and we got into the car and drove home.

I parked the car right outside of the mansion and helped her with her briefcase.

"Thank you Miles Edgeworth." She said to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Helping me with the investigation today."

"No problem Franziska." I said with a smile escaping my lips.

"Now don't get too cocky Miles Edgeworth, just because your helpful today doesn't mean you'll be helpful tomorrow." She said to me as she opened the door and entered while I stood there, a smile in my face that shot from ear to ear tallying the score.

Gabriel: 1

Miles: 1

* * *

A/N: Well, that's done with, now to day 3, I guess you obviously already guessed my writing style by now? Yeahp, I'm FREAKISHLY SLOW and I get writer's block so easily so if you want Day three sooner than WAY later pray that my creativ level won't go down to zero again this summer. :) R&R PLEASE :D Hope to see you all soon! ~rascal ;)


End file.
